Absence of Sound
by HideousZippleback
Summary: Two years after Hiccup's father sacrificed himself he is running fine as chief, but challenges await, including a doom-laid strike by Alvin. Alvin's attack leaves Berk scarred, in many ways, including changing one Viking forever.


**I got this idea after reading through a few fanfics of Clint Barton (Hawkeye) dealing with the fact that he was deaf and how he convinced himself that he was a liability because of this perceived "weakness" and I felt like I had to write this.**

**And on another note, this does NOT take place in any of my other fanfic timelines.**

**HTTYD does not belong to me. It is (c) to DreamWorks Animation.**

* * *

><p><em>Kindness is the language which the deaf can hear and the blind can see.<em>

_**Mark Twain**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, <em>move. <em>Or do you _want _Alvin to get you?" a blond girl, with icy blue eyes snapped, casting a glare towards the ring of small children, all of whom were clutching small horned helmets in their hands.

One of the children, a small black-haired female, looked up at the blond nervously. "We want to help. We're Viking's too, Ms. Brynhildur."

Brynhildur narrowed her eyes at the kid, yanking her up forcefully till she was looking into her eyes. "You are a fool. You will be more of a liability than anything. Hiccup explicitly told you guys to stay in the Dragon Hangers and protect the hatchlings. Or is protecting our young too _low _of a job for you?" The young kid sighed, eyes falling slightly as Brynhildur slowly placed her on the ground.

"No... I'm sorry," the girl's eyes brightened suddenly, "no Outcast will get past us! Come on guys!" At her words the large group of children bolted away, some placing their helmets on their heads hurriedly, hoping it would give them a menacing look.

Brynhildur waited a moment or two to make sure that the children really had done what their chief asked, then leapt onto the back of her Zippleback, who had just landed beside her. "Let's go girl. Who knows what Hiccup will need us to do." The large Zippleback nodded, spreading her huge wings out with a quick snap as she leapt for the ground and into the sky.

Dragon and rider duck and wove through the mass of dragon's preparing for the impending fight, Cloudjumper and Valka at the head of the pack. Valka waved to Brynhildur, turning Cloudjumper out towards sea with an almost imperceptible tap of her foot.

As the mass of dragon's moved out to sea to confront Alvin and his armada of ships, Brynhildur and her dragon landed neatly beside Hiccup who was talking with Astrid hurriedly. "All the kids are account for Hiccup. Anything else I need to do?"

Hiccup looked up at Brynhildur quickly, flicking his head to the left slightly. "Go with Snotlout-" he pointed to the dark-haired Viking who had just landed beside him on Hookfang "-and make sure all of the Whispering Death tunnels are closed up entirely. If they aren't find find a way to hold them up, without destroying Berk. When you are done come back here as quick as you can. I don't know how well my mother's dragon's will hold out in a fight since we never have had the time to train them to do so."

Brynhildur nodded stiffly, shooting Hiccup a pointed glare as Hookfang took off, her Zippleback following close behind. Not a word was said between the two Vikings as they closed in on the old tunnels Alvin Whispering Deaths had burrowed out almost seven years ago.

"You know... We still can be friends right?" Snotlout said quietly, nudging Hookfang closer to Bryn and her Zippleback, who growled at the Nightmare angrily.

Bryn shot Snotlout another glare urging her dragon into a dive, so she could fly just above the ground in search of any holes. Bryn could hear Snotlout swear something under his breath angrily, diving after Bryn until he angled Hookfang next to Bryn and her dragon. "Bryn just give me a minute!"

"We don't have have a Thor-forsaken minute! We have more important things to do with Alvin coming then talking about the past!" Bryn turned her gaze away from Snotlout, whose face held a expression of shock and sadness. "You know what I'm going to say every time you ask so just let it rest. We can't be friends. Not anymore."

"But Bryn... Why can't you let it go? Why do you hold onto every little horrible thing and never just forget about it? Why!" Snotlout's question burrowed it's way into Bryn, though she dared not let Snotlout realize that. Her gaze traveled to the ground, searching for any sight or indication of a hole or raised ground. Spotting none she turned to Snotlout, whose eyes lit up in surprise.

Before Snotlout could say anything to Bryn though she pointed to the ground, indicating no holes and said, "There's nothing. Let's get back."

Snotlout snapped his mouth shut, grimacing slightly as he nodded curtly. "Of course." Hookfang wheeled around with a quick jerk of his wings, tail snaking backwards wildly to keep his balance as he shot back to Berk.

Relief flooded through Bryn as the space between her and Snotlout seemed to go on forever, finally urging Destruction and Desolation onwards, back to Berk.

By the time she had landed beside Astrid, who was standing in for Hiccup while he attempted his usual a tempts at peace talks, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Rosethorn and Kara had flown off to help somewhere else.

Astrid noticed her and shot her a small smile. "How'd it go?"

Bryn bristled, annoyed that Astrid always seemed to be extremely perceptive about people, even Bryn, who was well known for hiding her true feelings. "Perfectly fine. Even Odin himself would be proud."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at Bryn's sarcasm. "If it went so well Bryn, please explain why Snotlout seemed so, well, so unSnotlout-like. He got back and for once didn't preach about his amazing skills at everything. He didn't even argue with Hiccup, even though Hiccup told him what to do."

Bryn turned away from Astrid, glancing out towards the sea where Alvin and his armada where staying, obviously talking with Hiccup. Her eyes traveled around the many tall spires of rock, finally falling on the mass of dragon's blended perfectly into the rocks, Cloudjumper and Valka seeming ready to act at any moment. "I bet Alvin knows the dragon's are waiting in attack range. That won't make him want to negotiate, not that he would anyways."

Astrid nodded in response. "I told Hiccup it won't work, we learned that the hard way with Drago-"

Sudden movement for one of the ships cut of what Astrid was going to say, and almost instantly Valka and her dragon's dove towards Alvin's ships, roars of anger and rage escaping each dragon.

"Hiccup," Astrid gasped, immediately leaping onto Stormfly, who had been waiting beside her the whole time, and took off towards the ships. Brynhildur did the same, worry gnawing at her chest as she noticed a streak of black shooting upwards from the biggest ship, it's movements seeming labored.

_Toothless must must be hurt. That leaves us no choice _but _to attack, unfortunately._ Bryn could hear roars of dragon fire burst through the air as her dragon closed in on Alvin's biggest ship, Desolation, the gas head of her dragon opening her mouth with a roar, gas billowing for her jaws over the entirety of Alvin's ship. Bryn ran her fingers over one of Destruction's zipples, a signal for her to light her site head's gas. Destruction snapped her jaws twice, summoning sparks, and shot them towards the ship at the same time as the Zippleback shot upwards, escaping the large explosion barely.

Brynhildur pulled her Zippleback back down, gesture for her to light the boat again. Desolation and Destruction repeated the same routine, though this time after the explosion Bryn turned her dragon so she gripped onto the large dragon skull figurehead, claws ripping huge holes into the ships wood. As her Zippleback shredded another gaping hole in the ship, Bryn heard an inhuman screech rip through the air. Spinning around on her dragon's back she saw a hulking mass of muscle barreling towards her, skin oozing with fresh burn wounds.

Bryn tried to signal her dragon, but her Zippleback ignored her, claws tearing frenzied a the dragon skull furiously. Knowing her dragon would not help her for once she leapt down to the deck deck of the swiftly sinking ship. She loosened her shoulders with with a roll, pulling a long sword from it's sheath on her belt. Her eye traced the movement of the swiftly approaching Outcast, who still had not noticed the sword in her hand, leaping towards the Outcast as he neared her, throwing him off balance in shock. Bryn swung her sword downwards, a wicked smile curling curling mouth as she heard a grunt of pain escape the lips of the Outcast. The hulking man lumbered back slightly as Bryn's sword cut across his weak skin, slicing open a large tear in his stomach. Bryn watched, sword poised to strike as the wounded Outcast fell to the ground, hands painted red from his wound. The wounded Outcast turned to her eyes brimming with tears.

"Help me please..." he begged, red hand reaching for her weakly. Bryn snarled, kicking her foot into the Outcast's stomach, eliciting eliciting a wail of pain from the man.

"Go to Hel. Filth," she hissed, whistling for her dragon's attention sharply. Desolation nudged her sister head, who was still attempting to rip the skull off the front of the ship, snapping her station to their rider, who looked deeply annoyed with them.

"If you are done we have things we need to do," Bryn snapped snapped as she grasped onto her dragon's foot, swinging upwards into her saddle as the Zippleback took off, wings beating in cadence with Bryn's fast beating heart.

Noticing a second ship, which was loading huge rocks into it's catapult to fire at an oblivious Hobblegrunt and it's rider, she urged her dragon to dive and dive she did, wings folding to her side with an angered screech. One of the Outcast noticed to dive late as Bryn's dragon smashed into the catapult, fettuccine breaking it to prices to pieces as the two separate heads grasped Outcasts in each mouth and chucked them over board.

Bryn sliced and stabbed at the remaining Outcasts, feeling one with a lethal slice to his throat, another screaming in pain as Desolation snapped her jaws around his waist, digging her dagger like fangs into his skin. Destruction turned to one last Outcast and snaked her tails towards him, swift as a snake, wrapping wrapping the tip around his neck as as she crushed his neck, killing him instantly.

With all of the Outcast dead, or floundering in the water, Bryn and her dragon shot upwards dodging Hiccup and Toothless dive past her, aiming towards a ship that had captured a juvenile Snaptrapper in it's huge iron jawed trap. Bryn heard the familiar screech of Toothless' plasma blast, and then the large Snaptrapper blasted past her, all of it's heads unhinging as it dove towards a small ship.

Bryn watched the Snaptrapper closely, failing failing to notice a huge rock hurtling towards her until she was nearly hanging upside down in her saddle as her Zippleback rolled over. Bryn shook her head in shock, laying her body out onto her Zippleback's back, hands tightening on the handles of her saddle a her dragon swerved, avoiding a barrage of fiery arrows.

"Bryn! Watch out-" Hiccup's warning came too late as a rock barreled towards her dragon's wing. Destruction attempted to dodge it at the same time as Desolation dodged, turning the opposite way of her sister head, causing them to smack into each other forcefully. The rock was nearing the rider and dragon when huge black talons snatched it from the air, halting the momentum of the large boulder. Bryn glanced up at huge red wings being above her.

"Hookfang," she murmured, watching as Snotlout and Hookfang, ever a formidable match, dove at the ship that had shot the rock at Bryn, dropping the rock onto the ship, bursting a sizable hole in the hull.

"I'm so sorry Bryn! Toothless and I were distracted and -"

"Hiccup it's fine. Not your fault," Bryn soothed, watching as Hookfang wheeled away towards an incoming ship, he and Snotlout both roaring angry challenges to the ship. Toothless loosed another purple blast at an incoming rock, then dove after Snotlout and Hookfang. Bryn followed suit, a small smile curling on her lips. _We are going to win this. Alvin should never have challenged us._

Just as she finished thinking this she noticed Snotlout and Hookfang brake, Toothless following suit.

"What? What is it-" Bryn stopped talking, horror filling her as she saw what the two men were staring at.

"Odin help us..."

* * *

><p>Snotlout could not believe Alvin had brought dragons. Fucking <em>dragons. <em>And of all dragon's he could tame - if you could call it that - were Thunderdrums, Scauldrons, Snafflefangs, the common Nadder and Nightmare and even a large Snaptrapper. The most worrisome thing to Snotlout though was that Alvin himself was riding a huge Stormcutter.

Snotlout heard Hiccup swear something under his breath, Toothless snarling angrily as his eyes fell upon Alvin riding the Stormcutter, whose jaws had thick chains strung through them in a manner to control it.

"How barbaric," Bryn breathed, eyes flashing fire as she turned towards Hiccup. "We née to warn the others. None of us were prepared for Alvin having dragons. Hiccup. Hiccup!" Bryn's exasperated yep snapped Hiccup from his near - stone like horror.

Hiccup turned to Bryn, his mind seeming to run scenarios Snotlout knew he never could devise half as well. "Bryn, find Astrid and the rest of the girls, and make sure to bring Eret. I want you to find a way to get some of those dragon's out of his control."

Brynhildur gave her chief a sharp nod, brushing a strand of her blond hair out of her eyes unconsciously, "Of course Hiccup. " Brynhildur leaned close to Desolation, muttering something to quiet for Snotlout or Hiccup to hear. Her dragon replied with a roar then shot away at an alarming rate, diving towards the ocean below. Once she was out of sight Hiccup turned into himself, muttering incomprehensible to Toothless, who was listening intently.

Snotlout could felt Hookfang's body strum with tension as Alvin's force of dragon's neared them slowly. Snotlout looked over to Hiccup impatiently. "Well, O wise one, are you going to tell me what to do or what. I could take these guys out all on my own by the time you decide what you want me to do."

Hiccup seemed startled to hear his cousin's voice, turning red slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry Snotlout, I was just thinking how he could find a Stormcutter what with how few a they are nowadays. There was that small island where we found a few, but he couldn't possibly... Or could he?"

Snotlout groaned. He never could understand why Hiccup couldn't just learn that in battle the details did not matter. All that mattered was smashing skulls and making sure those assholes never come near Berk again. "Hiccup it doesn't matter. You can ask him later when we defeat him. Now let's concrete fully on actually getting to defeating him."

Hiccup gave Snotlout a sad look, though Snotlout really could not understand why. "Why can't people like Alvin and Drago eve realize we just want peace, not war. Is peace not the easier option?"

Snotlout scoffed, whipping Hookfang away from his cousin, back towards Berk. "Not everything can be solved wit your peaceful ways _cousin. _Now come on, we need to find the others." Snotlout didn't care to look back towards Hiccup, instead letting anger bubble through his heart. _Why can't Hiccup accept that his peaceful ways are useless when we are packing a live, fire-breathing army that nearly everyone is scared of. _

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Wait! WAIT! " Hiccup roared, Toothless suddenly shooting up in front of Snotlout and Hookfang, teeth bared slightly. "Wait! We need a plan of attack and you rushing off for glory is not how that will work. Remember the second battle against Drago? You almost got yourself and Hookfang killed because you were reckless. If you would just listen for once Snotlout, just once, then we might be able to get along."

Snotlout glowered, angered that Hiccup had to bring up the time when he had recklessly attacked Drago and his Bewilderbeast in an attempt to save Eret and Astrid who we being chased by the huge dragon, thus causing he and Hookfang to become nearly gored to death by the Bewilderbeast. "But I saved Astrid! I do reckless things to _help _Berk, not for glory or whatever you said."

"Help Berk? Really? You call nearly killing the entire village helping?"

"That was an accident! I didn't know the Whispering Death tunnels had weakened so much-"

"Yes exactly. You _never _think. Now go find Astrid and help her organize some capable dragon riders. I have to find my mother," Hiccup snapped urging his Night Fury away from Snotlout. Snotlout shot a pointed glare after the two, Hookfang growling under his breath angrily.

"You know what Hookfang. Screw Hiccup and his rules. Let's kick some ass," Snotlout interjected, urging his Nightmare towards the mass of dragons following Alvin and his Stormcutter. As he and Hookfang closed in on the mass of dragons Snotlout noticed that the group had split up, now fighting many of the dragons from Valka's Sanctuary. Hookfang angled himself downwards aiming towards a large Nightmare with blue and red scales, issuing a roar of challenge towards the enemy Nightmare. Knowing what was coming next Snotlout held onto his dragon's horns firmly, bracing himself for the impact of the two dragon's bodies.

The impact was powerful, driven by rage and hatred of each other, Hookfang angling his body so his rider would not be injured by the dragon. Snotlout leaned against his dragon's neck as the blue and red Nightmare snapped it's jaws at him, obviously knowing that killing the rider would somehow affect the Nightmare it was fighting. Hookfang roared aggressively hooking his large wing claws into the soft neck scales of the enemy Nightmare, jaw snapping onto it's neck forcefully. Hookfang held the screeching Nightmare in his grip until the blue and red dragon was quite, still, then with a shake of his large red head Hookfang dropped the Nightmare with a barely audible growl.

"You scare me sometimes Hookfang... " Snotlout whispered, hoping his temperamental dragon wouldn't hear him but no such luck. As Hookfang shot a spew of kerosene flame towards an unsuspecting Nadder, who screeched in pain, he gave Snotlout a look, an almost animal like glare of intelligence that sent shivers down Snotlout's spine. _Ignore it, just ignore it. He is my friend no matter what. _

Snotlout's eye caught on something, diverting his attention towards a dragon rider surrounded by three Snafflefangs, all of whom were swiping their claws close to the rider and it's dragon mercilessly. "There Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled pointing his Nightmare in the direction of the surrounded Viking. Hookfang screeched, diving towards the Snafflefangs, who had not noticed Hookfang yet, and with an eerie _shink _noise Hookfang's talons snapped open, smashing into one of the Snafflefangs' back. Snotlout winced at the cry of pain from the Snafflefang, smashing his hammer into the biggest of the Snafflefangs snout. The large Snafflefang snarled then dove, leaving behind a trail of blood and fire.

Once Hookfang dispatched the other Snafflefang, sending it off with a heavily scarred back, Snotlout tuned to the rider. Snotlout nodded to Grimhilda, whose dragon, another Nightmare, was snarling angrily, blood dripping down it's neck scales. "You ok Grim?"

"Yes... Though I'm sure my dragon and I could have handled it." Snotlout raised a questioning eyebrow until he realized that Grim was joking.

"Good. I would not want Tuffnut to hunt me down for letting you get hurt. It's bad enough already," Snotlout joked half-heartedly, knowing full well that Tuffnut would be broken if he ever lost Grimhilda. "Come on Grim, let's kick some butt. Hookfang and I will make sure nothing happens to you." Grimhilda nodded, though only because she didn't want Snotlout to keep pestering her till she agreed.

Snotlout glanced around, spotting Valka and Cloudjumper, followed closely by the twins, diving towards Alvin and his Stormcutter, who was digging it's huge wing talons into the back of Meatlug. Fishlegs was attempting to ward off the huge dragon with his -in Snotlout's opinion - pitiful little knife, but to no avail.

Snotlout and Grimhilda were closing in on Alvin when a high pitched whining noise filled the air, a black streak shot ting past the two Nightmares at an alarming pace. Snotlout watched as Toothless loosed a powerful plasma blast hitting Alvin and his Stormcutter so hard that Alvin fell, from his dragon's back, screaming all the way.

Toothless dove after Alvin, wings glued to his side, talons snicking out, tail fin closed as the Night Fury and his rider attempted to reach Alvin. Snotlout could tell they missed, or Alvin tried to attack them, because Toothless braked, wings snapping wide open. Snotlout watched as Alvin's Stormcutter caught Alvin, flapping away from Hiccup and his Night Fury. Snotlout could barely hear Hiccup yell something over the roars of the dragons fighting and screams of wounded Vikings, but Snotlout could figure out what he said when Toothless gave Hiccup a shocked look.

A sudden burst of flames shot past Snotlout's face, just barely singeing his back a yelp of pain Snotlout and Hookfang turned, instantly noticing a large Nadder flying just a ways above them. Snotlout narrowed his eyes _No one got away with attacking him from behind. No one. _

"Get 'em Hookfang!"

Hookfang obeyed Snotlout's command, chasing after the faster Nadder. Hookfang swerved and ducked, dodging fighting dragons until they caught sight of the Nadder again. Hookfang's wings folded to his side as the Nadder swooped and dove straight towards a large spire of rock, skidding over the wet slab of rock precariously. Hookfang swooped upwards, barely dodging the top of the rock spire, stroking his wings powerfully after the Nadder. Hookfang's eyes widened in shock as the Nadder whipped around, tail bristled with spines, and dove straight for Hookfang.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled worriedly as his dragon stopped flapping instead folding his wings so he fell straight downwards towards the rock spire below. Snotlout gulped, gripping onto Hookfang's horns harder as his dragon fell closer towards the rock until suddenly he flipped over, wing tips just touching the edge of the rock. Snotlout breathed heavily, surprising himself, and looked backwards in time to see the Nadder smash it no the rock, wings smashing crookedly over it's back, head driving hard into the formidable rock.

Hookfang snorted smugly, smoke billowing from his nostrils as the powerful Nightmare sped away from the dying Nadder. Snotlout felt Hookfang twist suddenly, the heat of his flames scorching the misty air to nothingness as he blasted an unsuspecting Scauldron. The Scauldron cried out in pain, it's thin, pore-like scales very weak to the jet of kerosene flames bathing it's body. Hookfang lunged towards the Scauldron, smashing his claws into it's back and, with a mighty heave, threw the large water dragon way from him.

Snotlout patted Hookfang on the neck unconsciously, distracted by the sight of Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with their Hideous Zippleback Barf and Belch, fighting Alvin's Stormcutter, whose attacks were unusually vicious.

"Hookfang Let's help them now," Snotlout said, his voice at an unusual low tone. Hookfang obeyed Snotlout immediately, shooting in the direction of Alvin's and the twins. Wind sliced at Snotlout's eyes as Hookfang dove straight downwards, wings and back feet locked to his body so he could make himself as aerodynamic as possible. As Hookfang and Snotlout reached the quickly weakening Barf and Belch Alvin's dragon stabbed it's razor-sharp talons into the Twins dragon, cutting huge slices into his chest. Barf and Belch screamed painfully, claws flailing maddeningly in a failed attempt at throwing the large Stormcutter off him. Rage flushed through Snotlout as Alvin stabbed at Ruffnut with a large spear, cutting a huge scar in her arm. Ruffnut's scream of pain seemed to liven a vicious feeling in Snotlout and Hookfang, and no in a brash moment Snotlout leapt off Hookfang, leaping onto the back of Alvin's Stormcutter. Alvin whipped around in shock, though his shock was quickly replaced by haughtiness as he gazed upon Snotlout.

"Really? You? Hiccup sent you to fight me? Is your chief that cowardly?" Alvin snarled, whipping his spear in Snotlout's direction.

Rage, blinding, boiling rage blast through Snotlout at Alvin's words. "My cousin is _not _a weakling. If anything he is a hundred times the leader you are _Alvin_. Hiccup is better than you because he at least, is not not a coward. He seeks peace in a world of wars. Hiccup doesn't pick unnecessary fights and that makes him better than you."

Alvin seemed shocked at Snotlout's words, Snotlout would be lying if he wasn't shocked too, "I never thought that Spitelout's son would defend the man who stole his chance at being chief out from under him. You surprise me."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes, glancing towards the direction of Hookfang, who had unhooked Barf and Belch for the grasp of the Stormcutter, now helping the wounded Zippleback back to Berk. Snotlout turned on Alvin, who had noticed his prey escaping and let loose a roar of hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Alvin screeched, stabbing at Snotlout so suddenly that the raven-haired Viking couldn't even dodge the slice, instead being dealt a nasty cut along his face, just barely missing Snotlout's eyes. Snotlout stumbled backwards, feet slipping on the smooth scales of the Stormcutter's back, swearing under his breath as pulled himself upright and realized in his haste to help Ruffnut and Tuffnut he had forgotten his hammer and was now defenseless without Hookfang beside him.

Knowing that he would be screw if Alvin was able to fight him with the spear and the dragon Snotlout lunged at Alvin, surprising Alvin enough so he could swipe Alvin's weapon away from him, angling the long spear towards Alvin. Alvin watched Snotlout wordlessly, gentle puffs of wind from the Stormcutter's wings brushing across both Vikings, ruffling their hair slightly.

"I defend Hiccup because he is my chief. I am not some filthy lying Outcast who will betray my friends, and family, just because I'm jealous. So I guess that even makes me better than you, right Alvin?" Snotlout replied quietly, slinking sideways along the Stormcutter's back, spear aimed towards Alvin's chest. Alvin's face contorted in rage and with a savage roar the hulking human leapt towards Snotlout, smashing the spear out of his grasp in one swift movement.

Snotlout countered with a brutal punch to Alvin's stomach, though it did little to affect the huge man, instead seeming to enrage Alvin further. Snotlout ducked another punch from Alvin, stepping onto the neck neck of the Stormcutter. Snotlout's eyes fell on the hulking chains wrapped sound the Stormcutter's neck and through it's mouth snap instantly he knew what he had to do. Snotlout whipped around, back towards Alvin and dove to the side of the Stormcutter, just barely staying on as he'd grasp the spear in in his hand. Alvin turned on him, a ruthless expression expression of anger masking his face as he swiped at Snotlout. Snotlout ducked and weaved past Alvin, running up onto the Stormcutter's neck. Glancing down at the chains, Snotlout drove the spear in between them, leaning all of his weight onto the handle until he heard a stunt satisfying snap snap and watched as one link in the chain snapped.

"No what are you doing!" Alvin yelped, diving to catch the falling end of the chain but he missed. Alvin turned on Snotlout, who was attempting to release another chain as as quickly quickly as possible. Another crack, followed by a second denouncing the shafts of the spear snapping snapping in half, whispered through the air. Snotlout, distracted by unhooking the long chains from the Stormcutter's mouth, failed to notice Alvin come behind him and throw him off the Stormcutter.

Snotlout choked out a cry of fear and pain as the chain he had been holding wrapped around his arm, saving him at the same time as hurting him. Specks of blood from the Stormcutter's mouth sizzled on Snotlout's arm, the chains having cut deep into it's delicate mouth. Snotlout could feel needles of pain blazing through his arm as he attempted to pull the chain off his arm, but with only one hand in commission that was hard, even for a tough Viking like him. Alvin's maniacal laughter pierced the air, crawling it's way through Snotlout's body.

"Look at you now Snotlout. You have got-" before Alvin could finish something hit into him, sending him flying over the Stormcutter which was now so aggravated it was spewing fire out of it's jaws, nearly burning Snotlout alive. Snotlout looked up in time to see a jet black dragon dive his way when a huge explosion blasted through the air, sending him, the Stormcutter, and the black dragon flying. Pain scorched through Snotlout's body as he felt the chains on his arm finally loosen, and his head hurt... Hurt... Another, this time quieter, explosion followed seconds after and Snotlout could hear quiet... so quiet...

Time seemed to slow down as he fell, weightlessly...

Down,

Down,

Down.

* * *

><p>Something was nudging him...something warm. Opening his eyes weakly, Snotlout glanced upwards into piercing green eyes. "Tooth...less?" Snotlout blinked in confusion, curious why nothing came out when he could have sworn he said something. Did he not say anything?<p>

Snotlout shook his head and tried again, gazing into Toothless' eyes confusedly. Again? Frustrated Snotlout tried to stand up, falling backwards immediately as indescribable pain blasted through his head. _Why in Thor's name did his head hurt so much? _Snotlout wondered as he fell against Toothless, who pushed his stand out into his back reassuringly. Snotlout noticed Toothless' ear plates snap upwards, teeth bared as he turned his gaze towards the forest. Snotlout glanced the way Toothless was, relief flooding through him to see Hiccup walk out sporting a noticeable limp. Toothless' mouth fell open, tongue rolling out of his mouth in excitement as the black dragon leapt to his rider, bowling him over playfully. Snotlout cracked a small smile as Toothless swiped his tongue over Hiccup, dropping slobber over the chief unceremoniously. Knowing what Hiccup would say next Snotlout mouthed "You know that doesn't wash out", strangely enough though Snotlout didn't hear Hiccup say anything, instead flicking a wad of spit at Toothless' face. Toothless opened his mouth - and nothing came out. Snotlout shot a look of shock towards Hiccup, but he was rolling on the ground, and no sound was coming from him either. Snotlout blinked in confusion.

"You ok Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, walking over to the brown-haired Viking. Hiccup turned back to Snotlout and opened his mouth, a crinkle of laughter glowing in his eyes. Snotlout waited for Hiccup to say something, impatience clawing through his stomach when Hiccup said nothing. Snotlout fumed, whipping away from Hiccup as he snapped, "Typical Hiccup. Always ignoring me."

When Snotlout turned away from his cousin he failed to see Hiccup and Toothless cast a quick glance towards each other.

_Where the Hel is Hookfang? _Snotlout wondered, glancing upwards to the cloudless, and dragonless sky. Snotlout's gaze fell on a large red object in the sky, watching it spiral down towards him. The dragon landed in front of him, rubbing his large head against Snotlout, who chuckled softly. Hookfang bent his head down, lifting Snotlout by the scruff of his shirt, holding him close to his warm chest. Snotlout pretended to pout, stretching his right arm, the wounded one, out to scratch under his dragon's chin. Snotlout gritted his teeth against the pain, hoping Hookfang didn't catch his grimace.

Hookfang turned suddenly, back spines bristling, yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. Hookfang lowered Snotlout to the ground, his left wing wrapping around him protectively. Snotlout glanced over Hookfang's wing talons, frowning slightly when he saw Hiccup come over, an odd, worried look on his face. Toothless loosed towards Hookfang, ear plate snapping slightly. Hookfang bowed his head, not respectively though, pulling his wing away from Snotlout. Hiccup walked up to the short Viking, placing a hand against Snotlout's broad shoulder.

Hiccup stared into Snotlout's eyes slowly, excruciatingly slowly mouthed, "What is wrong Snotlout?"

Snotlout bristled, aggravated that Hiccup thought there was something _wrong _with him. "Nothing. Why?" Hiccup gazed at Snotlout for awhile, hand running through his hair slowly. "What?" Snotlout snapped as Hiccup shook his head sadly. Confusion swept through Snotlout as Hiccup turned do Toothless, rooting through his saddlebags till he pulled out a worn piece of paper and a blunt piece of charcoal. Hiccup placed the paper on Toothless, scribbling madly for a few seconds then, slowly, he turned around handing Snotlout the lice of paper. Snotlout looked down at the paper as if it was going to eat him then slowly opened it.

Snotlout's gaze traveled down the paper then stopped abruptly, hands shaking slightly. Snotlout looked up at Hiccup slowly, as if age plagued at him the whispered, "I'm death? Bug how? No- I won't believe it!" Hiccup took the paper from Snotlout, scribbled something and handed it back.

Snotlout snatched dig from him, venue to anger burning through his chest as he opened the roll of paper:

_I saw what happened. One of the Alvinsmen was riding a Hideous Zippleback and when he noticed you and Alvin fighting he used his dragon to cause a huge explosion, sending you and, the Stormcutter and Alvin flying. That blast enraged a group of Thunderdrums riders and they flew at you and used their sound blasts on you. Toothless and I caught you before you hit the ground. I'm guessing the proximity and intensity of three adult Thunderdrums attacking you caused you to become deaf. _

_I'm truly sorry I could not have done anything to help save your hearing._

Snotlout choked back a strangled sort of sob, falling backwards against Hookfang, who nudged his rider reassuringly. _This can't be. Not me. Hiccup must be messing with my mind. I... I can't be _deaf. _That's for weak Vikings... not me._

Hiccup watched Snotlout, not saying a thing for awhile, paying full attention to Toothless, who was shaking his rump excitedly. Hookfang nudged his rider, who was still with shock.

"Now what? I don't want anyone to learn that I'm... I'm _useless_," Snotlout spat vehemently, glaring in the direction of his chief, who was still petting his dragon.

Hiccup looked up at Snotlout, shaking his head slightly as he walked up to his cousin. "You are not useless, Snotlout. Come on, let's go back." Even though Snotlout could not hear what Hiccup was saying, Snotlout nodded, figuring out pieces of what Hiccup was saying by the movement of his mouth and subtle body language. Without a word shared between the two Vikings, each leapt onto their dragons, though Snotlout did this noticeable slower than before, and took off.

Hookfang's wings beat soundlessly, sending puffs of wind brushing across Snotlout's face, whisking hid short away out of his eyes with little effort. Snotlout looked down, shocked at the mass of wrecked ships, and twisted, breathless forms of Vikings and dragons alike. Something caught Snotlout's eye, the weak rays of sunlight glinting off the large four winged form. Looking closer Snotlout realized it was the Stormcutter that he had tried to save from Alvin's control. Sadness well in Snotlout's throat as the wind picked at the dead dragon's wings, ruffling them just slightly. _I'm so sorry I couldn't help you_, Snotlout deliberated to himself, glancing away from the magnificent dragon, now a waste of bone and flesh.

Snotlout leaned backwards into his saddle, shutting his eyes as stress a weaved through his stomach. Time seemed to pass infinitely until Snotlout felt Hookfang dip downwards slightly, wind slicing through his furs until he felt a jolt travel through Hookfang's body. Opening his eyes slowly Snotlout stared in shock. Berk had been untouched, not even a burn mark on a building anywhere. He turned to Hiccup, who had landed Toothless beside him, and indicated the buildings. "How?"

Hiccup cast a quick glance around as he wrote another response, handing it to Snotlout. The note read:

_Rosethorn and Fishlegs. They were able to use all of the Gronckles, Hackatoos, Raincutters, and all of Drago's former dragon army to ward of any crazy Outcast who tried to attack. Most saw the dragons and fled. _

Snotlout nodded slowly, looking up at Hiccup. "I should get going... People would think it's weird that we hang out more than usual and I would rather people not pry. Now...well now that I'm useless."

Hiccup seemed like he was going to say something, or write something whatever, but Snotlout stomped away in anger, not wanting more sympathy from his annoying cousin. Hookfang sent Hiccup an apologetic look, following after his rider with a quick leap.

* * *

><p>It was strange. Very, very strange. Strange to walk around in Berk and see people talking but hearing nothing. Snotlout never could have believe how much he took hearing for granted and now it was gone. Permanently. Even he wasn't dumb enough to think of his hearing coming back and that frustrated him. If Hiccup was such a great inner tor why couldn't he make something so that Snotlout could hear? Why?<p>

As Snotlout bent down to sit on a boulder something poked him on the shoulder. The short Viking leapt up, a string of swear flowing from his mouth as he turned to glare at his attacker. Embarrassment flushed through Snotlout as he noticed Ruffnut and Tuffnut rolling on the mossy ground, Tuffnut barely holding back tears of mirth.

"What the Hel do you two want," Snotlout snarled at the twins, backing away from their soundless forms. He watched as Ruffnut stood up slowly, her braided hair clumped with grass and twigs. Before she could say anything though Snotlout interrupted her by gently pulling the debris from her hair, lowering his head to make it seem like he was concentrating on her hair and not on what her and her brother would say.

Snotlout watched as Tuffnut said something, to fast for him to catch any of it but as it was aimed towards Ruffnut he wasn't worried. Ruffnut shot her brother a smug smile, turning her body till she faced Snotlout.

"Snotlout - ow - stop," Ruffnut said as she yanked her braids out of Snotlout's grasp, giving him him a loom of fake anger.

Snotlout looked up at her, quietly saying, "Sorry." Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced at each other almost unnoticeable at Snotlout's apology.

"Are you the same Snotlout we know or is there something wrong with you?" Tuffnut asked, though Snotlout could catch only snatches of what he said since the dreadlocked Viking was half turned away from him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Am I not allowed to be polite?" Snotlout hissed, sending a smoky glare to Tuffnut, who looked away quickly.

Snotlout felt Ruffnut place a hand on his shoulder, pulling him slightly so he had to look up into her eyes. "You can tell us the truth Snotlout. Really. We - I - care a hang out you and we -"

Snotlout interrupted Ruffnut before she could continue speaking, "Just leave me alone. Go pester someone else for Thor's sake." Snotlout flinched involuntarily as Ruffnut pulled away from him, a whisper of hurt flickering in her electric blue eyes at Snotlout's words.

"Sorry Snotlout," Ruffnut said, backing away slowly from Snotlout alongside her brother. When the two had finally disappeared out of eyesight, and Snotlout figured hearing range, when he collapse against the rock behind him, sliding down to his knees.

Tears stung at Snotlout's eyes, as quiet sobs wracked his body. Snotlout wiped at his eyes furiously, glancing into the inky black sky coated with stars. A blaze of fire shot across the sky as a dying star fell, a trail of beautiful flame whipping off the end. Snotlout shut his eyes with a deep sigh and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two months. Two long, agonizing months had passed since the battle against Alvin and so far no one but Hiccup knew about Snotlout's deafness. Snotlout could shake the feeling that Astrid <em>knew <em>something was off with her friend since she and Stormfly started pestering Snotlout constantly, so much so that Hookfang almost blasted Stormfly out of pure spite. Hiccup had had to intervene, snapping something too quickly for Snotlout to understand, but whatever he had said made Astrid back off. In turn Hiccup had started helping Snotlout learn how to read lips better and even devise a language, using no words and only hands, so Snotlout could understand what was happening during meetings. Snotlout had adjusted slowly, reluctantly to his disability (or as he called it, his "liability") and for the first time since the battle was participating in a dragon trick contest.

"Ok Astrid let's start with you and Stormfly," Hiccup stated, giving Astrid an encouraging smile. Astrid nodded, a look of deep concentration crossing the mask of her face as she urged Stormfly upwards, flapping powerfully into the clouds above. Snotlout watched as the pastel-blue dragon and her rider halted midair, wings twisting slightly in the wind; then with a quick jerk Stormfly fell, back first, towards the ocean below. Fishlegs clutched the sides of his saddle worriedly as the Nadder closed in on the ocean, then released them when Stormfly flipped sideways, wing slicing through the water for a mere fragment of time. Stormfly rolled sideways, twisting her wings in the water to throw a gentle spray around her spinning body, the sun changing her scales rainbow colored. Astrid unhooked her feet from her dragon's saddle as Stormfly stopped her spin, leaping onto the tail of Stormfly. Stormfly bunched her tail slightly then lowers Astrid to the water, who ran her feet over the top of the water. Eventually Stormfly pulled her rider up then, with a final burst of flame that ringed her body, she landed beside Hiccup.

"Great job Astrid! You and Stormfly really have improved that's for sure!" Hiccup congratulated, as the other dragon riders clapped enthusiastically. Waiting until the clapping stood Hiccup turned to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were arguing with each other. "Ruffnut. Tuffnut. You are- Ok..." Hiccup quipped as the twins and their dragon shot off the rock before he could finish, diving towards the ocean. Snotlout shot his head in disapproval as Ruffnut and Tuffnut did their usual bickering, confusion their Zippleback so much that he role and dumped them into the ocean, landing onto the rock beside Hookfang. Hookfang turned his head away from the Zippleback disapprovingly, smoke snorting from his nostrils.

Hiccup gave Snotlout look and, with a small signal that meant "follow me", urged Toothless to where the twins were smacking each other in the water, screaming soundlessly. Snotlout followed close behind, Hookfang diving do to where Ruffnut was still screaming at her brother. Snotlout reached down and yanked the blond Viking up onto Hookfang's neck. Ruffnut said nothing, instead wrapping her arms around Snotlout's waist, which made him blush, and lead her head against his back. Hookfang waited till Hiccup and Toothless had picked up Tuffnut, who was sending his sister an icy glare. Snotlout and Hiccup brought their dragons to the cliff, Toothless landing beside the twins dragon.

"You can get down Ruffnut," Snotlout urged, pushing at Ruffnut's arms, which were still wrapped around him, until he felt Ruffnut push off him, leaping off Hookfang. Hookfang nudged Ruffnut, who turned to the large Nightmare and gently scratched his scales. Snotlout smiled to himself, as Ruffnut finished scratching his dragon, who warbled in protest.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked up to their dragon, avoiding each other's gaze pointedly.

"Ok then. Fishlegs you wanna go?" Hiccup asked, glancing to the stockier man. Fishlegs nodded signaling Meatlug to take off, flapping away from the spire slowly. Snotlout sighed, loudly enough for every one of the dragon riders to hear him, which earned him a stony glare from Rosethorn. Snotlout shrugged noncommittally, turning from the curly haired Viking, watching Fishlegs and Meatlug loop back towards the cliff. When the duo landed Hiccup congratulated them, though even Snotlout deaf as he was, could tell tell he was speaking sarcastically.

Snotlout shut his eyes, knowing full well that Hiccup was not going to call him out for a while. A sudden jab to his side snapped Snotlout out of his almost sleep. He turned sideways to see Hiccup mouth "your turn", pointing out of the sea so only Snotlout could see it.

"Ugh fine. I'm going, I'm goin'. Hold your dragons," Snotlout said half-heartedly, yanking Hookfang's horns so he would take off. The red dragon did, though Snotlout felt little conviction to actually do a trick. Hookfang seemed to sense his rider's dismissive attitude but, like the stubborn dragon he was, dipped downward, spiraling maddening towards the ocean.

"Hookfang! What are you doing you mental dragon! Stop!" roared Snotlout, as his Nightmare dove headfirst into the ocean, the cascade of water smashing Snotlout full in the face. Hookfang's wings tore through the surf, blasting out of the water with astonishing swiftness. Snotlout gasped for air as the frosty air bit against his shivering body.

Hookfang moved his jaws in a hiss of laughter, shooting around a large rock spire narrowly. Snotlout flinched as Hookfang's wing talons sliced across the rock, a large white scar running across the hard surface. For an odd second Snotlout could swear something was watching him but when he looked backwards there was nothing. _It's nothing-_

Hookfang's head jerked backwards, eyes rolling, mouth spewing flames, and with a terrible roar -which Snotlout could feel shake through his body - the great dragon fell.

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" Astrid inquired to Hiccup who shrugged.<p>

"Who knows. You know Hookfang is temperamental. I bet he dumped him. I'll go look though," Hiccup assured, climbing onto Toothless' saddle. "You guys go back. Astrid and I have this."

"I will too," Astrid said as Stormfly ruffled her wings and took off following Hiccup and Toothless. Stormfly's and Toothless' wings curved through the air silently as they dipped above the ocean, glancing opposite directions for Snotlout and Hookfang.

Hiccup clicked Toothless' tail fin slightly, jolting sideways towards a solitary rock spire. The shadow of the rock spire seemed to loom menacingly over the rider and dragon, even making Toothless grumble under his breath nervously. '"It's ok Toothless. It will be fine."

As Toothless flew up the rock spire, creating the top with a gentle flap Hiccup could swear he heard so ebony yell his name. He glanced farther out to sea but saw nothing. "Did you hear that bud?" Hiccup directed to his dragon, who groaned slightly, wings opening in a shrug. "I guess not then."

Suddenly Hiccup heard the voice again and realized, with an expression of horror that it was Snotlout screaming his name. "Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled, diving to the edge of the rock, glancing downwards to where he saw nothing.

_What the... _he thought to himself as he sat up, glancing towards Toothless, who shrugged again. "Well I guess I was just imagining things Toothless-"

The scream interrupted him again and this time Hiccup was able to fully understand what was being said: "It's a trap-_cough_-Berserkers! Run-" Hiccup heard what sounded like yelling, then screams of pain. _Snotlout's screams of pain. _Looking down once again Hiccup just barely noticed a small ship, bearing a jagged Skill shaped crest on its sail.

"Toothless come on! Let's get him!" Hiccup snarled, as Toothless ran up to him, then leapt off the rock, wings folded to his side in a deadly dive. Hiccup unclasped Inferno, igniting the blade as Toothless' high-pitched shrill scream erupted from the dragon in anger.

Toothless smashed to the ship deck, slamming his large wing into the chest of a Berserker lunging towards him and Hiccup. Hiccup's eye caught on the larger form of his cousin, who was chained to the mast, streaks of blood flowing from long gashes across his face and arms. Hookfang lay behind Snotlout, thicker chains wrapped around his snout and body; a large spear protruded from the Nightmares back, the feathered end pit the spear poking from under his arm.

"No..." Hiccup whispered breathlessly, dropping Inferno as he ran to where his cousin lay soundlessly. "Snotlout... Snotlout, come on," Hiccup enunciated as Toothless bounds over, claws tearing at the chains wrapped around Snotlout.

Snotlout looked up slowly, confusion sparking in his ice blue eyes as he saw Hiccup. "No... You should run... The Berserkers want _you _not me Hiccup. Go."

"No. I will not abandon you. Ever," Hiccup replied as he pulled the last chain off his cousin. Hiccup helped Snotlout up from the ground, turning towards Toothless, who had knocked all the Berserkers off the boat.

"Toothless come," Hiccup commanded, to which his dragon listened, standing next to Hiccup and Snotlout. Before Hiccup could so much as do something though a huge blast of lightning sizzled beside him.

Hiccup glanced upwards, eyes narrowing at the sight of Dagur astride a looming Skrill, fangs bared menacingly; but that was least of Hiccup's worries. Dagur was holding Astrid in the Skrill's talons, a large knife aimed towards the thrashing Viking.

"Let me go!" Astrid snapped at the same time as Hiccup said, "Let her go Dagur!" Dagur smiled nastily, his Skrill copying his sadistic smile with a growl.

"Oh Hiccup you never learn. I won't let go of your precious girlfriend without compensation. Hand over the Night Fury and I will hand you her back," Dagur purred, running the edge of his blade across Astrid face slowly. Astrid snarled, shoving at the blade with considerable force. Dagur pouted slightly and pile led his word way from Astrid's face, who sighed in relief.

"I will not give up Toothless you manic. He is my friend!" Hiccup protested, though he could tell his voice held a little less conviction than normal. Then again, Dagur was threatening to kill Astrid, the first person to understand him all those years ago with Toothless.

Dagur narrowed his eyes at Hiccup's response, smashing the broad side of his sword agog instead Astrid, at the same time as his Skrill locked its talons around her body more forcefully. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he heard Astrid cry out in pain from the Skrill's talons piercing her skin.

"You better let her go Dagur," Hiccup snapped, stepping slowly towards Toothless, dropping Snotlout at the same time, who was snarling at the Skrill viciously.

"Never." As Dagur said these words he stabbed the Skrill with his sword, causing the dragon to roar in pain and drive it's claws into Astrid, streaks of blood now visible through her ripped shirt.

"Fine. Fine. Take Toothless, though I will warn you he doesn't take kindly to people mistreating him."

Dagur blinked in surprise as Hiccup walked up to Toothless, bending down to whisper something to the dragon. Toothless grinned then turned so Hiccup could unhook the connecting wires to his tailfin, then slipped his tail fin and saddle off.

"There. Your Night Fury, now drop Astrid," Hiccup snapped, stepping slightly closer in the direction of the hovering Skrill. Dagur watched him wily as he signaled the Skrill to land on the boat deck. The Skrill threw Astrid to the deck then landed, tail snaked over the edge of the boat as its talons clasped Astrid down. Dagur slid off his dragon, purposely stepping on Astrid's hand. Astrid snarled at Dagur through gritted teeth, blue eyes flashing with unrequited hatred.

Hiccup's hands tightened on Toothless' tailfin and sale as Dagur straddle his dragon, shoving the Night Fury's head to the ground. Bur narrowed his eyes the snapped, "Fly dragon! I command you!" Toothless didn't move a muscle, except for an ear twitch that Hiccup barely saw. Hiccup suddenly felt something cold nudge him and with a muffled yelp of shock he turned to see Hookfang, yellow eyes clouded with hatred and pain. Hiccup looked sideways and saw his cousin had moved, silently slinking towards the Skrill. Hookfang nudged Hiccup harder, turning his large head towards the skrill, which had see me to pick up on the air of tension. Realizing what need to be done Hiccup turned toward Dagur, who was striking Toothless over the head and yelling "Fly beast!".

Hiccup walked forwards so Dagur and his Skrill were able to see only him and not Snotlout, who we now tracking the movements of the Skrill attentively. "So Dagur how did you find this Skrill? It is very impressive that is for sure." Dagur glanced upwards from where he was yelling into Toothless' ear plates furtively.

"My loyalist soldiers found it in a huge iceberg three years ago. I figured out how to unhappy iceberg and since then we have been companions."

Hiccup fumed, tensing his body as he moved close to Dagur, grinning slightly agony he heard the Skrill move closer, moving it's feet just a fraction off Astrid. "How did you train it?"

Dagur shrugged, "The right way. I even found an armada of dragons and and let Alvin borrow them to attack you a few months ago. Though he never returned with them." Hiccup nodded, hoping Dagur be lived that he was ago tally interested in his cruel train methods.

"Very interesting. You know Dagur Toothless can't fly without this," he held up the saddle, "but I figured you would not want something that reminds you of Berk. I can imagine you would make a far better tailfin than me really." Dagur turned on Hiccup, leaping off of Toothless and towards him.

"Give that to me! Or I-" Just then a deep roar echoed off the rocks and Hiccup felt a blaze of heat blast O er him, hitting the purple and black Skrill ful, in the face. Dagur whipped towards his Skrill and screamed in anger as Hookfang smashed head first into his dragon, barely it over with considerable force. Hiccup sighed in relief when he saw no trace of Astrid except for for a stain of blood. Whipping around swiftly Hiccup bent down to Toothless, hands flying as he reattached Toothless' tail fin and saddle, apologizing profusely to him for Dagur's harsh treatment of him. Roars of pain and Dagur ' enraged roars interjected Hiccup's lightning like pace, a deep guttural growl spooking him slightly. When he finished readjusting and double checking the saddle Hiccup leapt onto his friends back nimbly, his gaze taking in the scene of Hookfang and Dagur's Skrill fighting, Hookfang weakling swiftly.

_Where was Snotlout and Astrid? _Just as Hiccup thought this he saw a spew of spines smash into the chest of Dagur, large blue and yellow spines. "Stormfly!"

Toothless growled in surprise as Astrid's Nadder dove beside him, Snotlout and Astrid straddled on her back. Stormfly snapped her tail, sending another volley of spines towards Dagur and his Skrill, most coming into contact with the thick hide of the lightning-spewer.

"Astrid! Snotlout! Get Hookfang! Toothless and I will get Dagur!" Astrid nodded immediately, urging Stormfly into action. Toothless roared and lunged at Dagur, smashing his large black feet into his chest, roaring it no his face, much like when he met Hiccup for the first time. Dagur flinched under him, scooting out and diving onto the back of his Skrill, who took off with a scream of pain. Hookfang roared triumphantly then promptly collapsed, eyes closing slowly. Hiccup leapt off and run to Hookfang, reaching the Nightmare mere moments before Snotlout did, who stared after his dragon few fully

"Hookfang... buddy. Please don't leave me," Snotlout whispered, pulling his dragon closer to him, huddling against the Nightmare. Hiccup backed away slightly turning to Astrid who had walked up beside him.

"You ok milady?" Hiccup fussed, running his hands over Astrid's scarred torso weakly. _Oh Astrid... I am so sorry. _Astrid turned to Hiccup, shooting him a quick smile.

"I will be fine, I feel better now," she replied as she bent down beside Snotlout, who had Olla per against Hookfang with quiet sobs. "Snotlout he is going to be ok. Really. Hookfang is tough." Hiccup winced as he realized suddenly that Astrid didn't know Snotlout was deaf and when Snotlout didn't reply to the blond Viking she glared at the raven-haired Viking acidly. "Ignore me fine. Not that I care," snapped Astrid as she backed away from Snotlout. Hiccup watched quietly as Astrid stuck her tongue out at Snotlout's back, walking slowly up to her dragon.

Hiccup walked up to Astrid, his heart sinking as he thought of what Snotlout would say when he learned that Hiccup told Astrid. "Astrid... I need to talk to you."

"Why? You want me to apologize to Snotlout? I didn't do anything wrong, it's he who ignored me." Astrid looked toward Hiccup, lopes of rope piled over her arms.

"No... I'm not angry at you. I need to tell you something."

Astrid raised an eyebrow wordlessly as she pulled more rope from her bags on Stormfly's saddle.

Hiccup gritted his teeth. He had never been one to blurt out people's secrets, especially since he kept many to himself when he was younger and sighed. "Snotlout is deaf. He lost his hearing when he was fighting I the battle aging Alvin. That's why he ignored you, not because he doesn't like because I know he does. He respects you a lot. He even said that to me when I was helping him three weeks ago."

Astrid stared at Hiccup, shock evident on her features as she absorbed what he meant. "You mean he can't hear? For the last two months? Is that why he acts so weird nowadays?"

"Yes..."

Astrid shook her head, "I can't believe-"

"Can't believe what, Astrid? That I am a useless, deaf liability?" Hiccup groaned as Snotlout's voice interrupted Astrid, the stocky Viking stomping up to them.

Astrid looked shocked. "I thought you were deaf? Have you been lying this whole time?"

"No, I didn't lie. I just know what you must be talking about Astrid. Now if we could talk about helping Hookfang that would be nice," Snotlout snapped, turning his back to Astrid and Hiccup with an audible huff.

Astrid opened her mouth, to snap or apologize Hiccup couldn't tell for she shut her mouth before she said anything. Hiccup watched Snotlout walk up to his dragon, muttering something unintelligible under his breath as he bent beside Hookfang. Hiccup walked over to Toothless, who was ruffling his wings lightly a Hiccup searched for rope in his saddle bags, pulling a large coil out.

Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout worked methodically, wrapping coils of rope around Hookfang's body securely, finally having Snotlout climb onto Toothless' back behind Hiccup as the two dragons took hold of the ropes around Hookfang and took off.

"Shouldn't we destroy the ship?" Snotlout said loudly to Hiccup, who promptly facepalmed. _Of course. _

"Toothless, blow it." Toothless snarled and with a quick tension in his back shot a huge blast of purple plasma towards the ship, quickly catching it a flame. Once the ship sunk Hiccup tapped Toothless on the neck and he flew again, Stormfly quickly following suit.

Cool wind brushed at Hiccup, tossing his hair lightly. Hiccup felt Snotlout sigh against him wearily, plopping his head against Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup... If I could hear Dagur and his Berserkers this wouldn't have happend. This is my fault. All of it." Snotlout's voice held a trace of guilt and frustration as he glanced down at Hookfang, dangling from the ropes held in Toothless' claws.

Hiccup looked way from Snotlout. He didn't want to tell his cousin that he was somewhat angry at him, angry that his foolishness lead to Astrid being hurt, and even Snotlout's dragon. But Hiccup knew enough not to say anything to his bull-headed cousin, lest he and Snotlout get in another one of their infamous arguments.

After a while Hiccup felt Snotlout lean against him slowly with a soft sigh.

Hiccup turned slightly to say something then saw Berk, mist shrouding the island glanced towards Astrid and with a click of Toothless' tailfin dove to the island, placing Hookfang on the ground gently.

"Astrid go get Gobber, I'll find Valka and you," he turned to Snotlout, "stay here." With those words Hiccup and Astrid ran off in different directions, though both of their dragons stayed behind.

* * *

><p>Snotlout watched Astrid and Hiccup run off then walked up to his dragon, who looked very tired and somewhat annoyed. Hookfang made and noise, not that Snotlout could tell what it was, and brushed his snout against Snotlout, yellow eyes narrowing contentedly.<p>

"Sorry Hooky," Snotlout murmured, a spark of misery flushing through his stomach at the thought that he would never Hookfang's rumbles, purrs and sarcastic growls ever again. _This whole deaf thing sucks_, Snotlout thought sardonically, brushing a strand of shaggy hair out of his eyes in an attempt to distract himself. Stormfly walked up to Snotlout, rubbing her horned head against his back sharply, wings and feet ruffling for attention.

"No Stormfly. Not today," he assured, giving Astrid's Nadder a hard smack on her nose. Stormfly pouted, wings dropping slightly as she turned and pranced away from Snotlout, tail stuck straight in the air.

Snotlout rolled his eyes as he noticed Toothless glance between him and Stormfly, obviously debating whether to follow or stay beside Snotlout and his wounded dragon. The Night Fury dug his claws in the ground then walked walked over to Snotlout, curling his long black body around the short Vikings frame. Snotlout leaned against Toothless, hands absentmindedly running along the black scales of his paws.

"Thanks Toothless." Toothless opened his mouth and nudged Snotlout in response, Hookfang moving his body slowly up to Snotlout and Toothless. Hookfang lowered his head next to Snotlout,small bites of steam puffing from his nostrils in white puffs in the frosty air.

A sudden movement from Toothless jerked Snotlout's attention towards the left, instinct clenching his fist for any kind of attack, but Toothless leapt away from Snotlout, tackling Hiccup joyfully.

"Oh… Hey Hiccup," Snotlout voiced, glancing warily towards Valka and Gobber, who were both trailing behind Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded in quiet response, signing very sneakily, "Astrid ran across your dad. I'm not sure if she is going to make him convinced everything is fine, since I last saw them arguing. He overheard about Hookfang and figured he might as well yell at you for that."

"Just excellent. Just fucking excellent," Snotlout said to himself, moving away from Hookfang so Valka could check on him. She turned to Hiccup and told him something, though Snotlout had no idea what since she had turned her back to him. Hiccup nodded seriously, a frown of concentration on his face as he glanced towards Hookfang, then Valka, then Hookfang again.

Snotlout saw Hiccup say something then nodded, turning towards Gobber, who was running his hands over the spear in Hookfang's chest. Gobber said something and much to Snotlout's annoyance Gobber was turned away from him, which Hiccup grimaced at.

Snotlout was about to ask Hiccup what the Hel was going on when he noticed Hiccup tense, Gobber mutter something and Valka facepalm all at the same time. A large hand slapped Snotlout on the back and inwardly Snotlout winced. _Dad._

Spitelout boomed something so loud Snotlout could feel it rumble through his body. _Maybe it's good I'm deaf, _Snotlout thought moodily, yanking his shoulder out from his father's grasp with a growl.

Gobber stood up, walking up to Spitelout with a small frown, "What do you want Spitelout?" Spitelout didn't reply, though he did walk over to Hookfang and glanced over the Nightmare, who was now resting quietly. Spitelout bent down, eyes glancing over the spear in Hookfang's chest.

"Shouldn't this be pulled out?" Spitelout asked, turning his way to Gobber, who looked sideways at Valka.

Valka shook her head seriously. "Not until we have something to bind the wound witj-" Before Valka could finish though, Spitelout ripped the spear out of Hookfang, who opened his mouth in a roar of pain. Snotlout stared in horror, shock making his limbs immobile. Anger rippled in his chest as Hookfang thrashed, wings clawing at the ground, blood seeping for his wounds.

"Why would you do that?" Snotlout screeched, turning his full blown fury on his father, who dodged out of the way of Snotlout's flailing fists. Snotlout swiped at his father again but this time was thrashed by two sets of arms wrapping around his waist, dragging him backwards away from his father.

"Are you trying to kill Hookfang? He's my friend - my dragon - not your 'broken sword' to get rid of father!" Snotlout yelled, attempting to shove Astrid and Hiccup, who were now forcefully holding him back, off him.

Spitelout glanced at Hookfang, shaking his gear disapprovingly. "Well son you can get another. There isn't much special about this one," Spitelout yawned, snapping the spear shafts in half. "No reason for you to get an worked up over it."

Snotlout growled. He hadn't been able to figure out all of what his father said but he was able to get an the gist and that enraged him further. "You - horrible - stupid -father," he snarled in between growls of anger at Astrid and Hiccup, "I - wish-" Snotlout was interrupted by a sharp tug on his shoulder. Glancing towards Hiccup he saw the brown-haired Viking flick his head towards Valka meaningfully, mouthing "pay attention".

Snotlout gazed away from Spitelout, walking up to Valka, who as doing some weird, twisty hand motion over Hookfang's scales. "Yes?" Snotlout growled, unintentionally rider than he first intend but then again his father had pissed him off. Valka gave Snotlout a small look then turned away from Snotlout, bending over Hookfang.

Snotlout cringed, shutting his eyes with a strained groan as Valka's body moved subtly, an easy tell for Snotlout that she was talking but she was bent over so much he couldn't read her lips. _Great. I guess I should get a ship prepared, _Snotlout thought sardonically as his eye caught on Spitelout and Gobber staring between him and Hiccup with looks of bewilderment. Valka had even stopped checking over Hookfang and was staring at Snotlout too.

Snotlout turned his body all the way to his father, sending him an icy glare. Spitelout glanced at Gobber, opened his mouth but was interrupted by Gobber himself, "What are you hiding Snotlout? And what were you doing with your cans chief?" At Gobber words Hiccup flushed in embarrassment, mouth opening and closing slowly.

Astrid stepped forward, as if to defend her boyfriend and Snotlout but Snotlout stepped forward, shot going her a thankful yet silencing glance. Snotlout turned to the adults and once again wished that Odin had provided him with more height. "Father, Gobber, Valka. I know you are wondering why I have not be listening, or keeping up with conversations nearly as well anymore is because I am deaf. Yes father _deaf_."

Gobber looked shocked but slowly a small smile spread across his face. "You hid it well Snotlout. I commend that but why? Why would you not tell any of us?"

Pain rippled through Snotlout's chest and the old fear of rejection crashed through Snotlout. _Just lie. No need for them to really know why. Even Hiccup doesn't know why. _"I saw no reason to tell anyone. What would I accomplish from telling people when I couldn't hear them talking?" Even though Snotlout could not hear his voice he could feel a wave of bitterness chew through his chest. "I've been deaf for the last two months. Apparently some Thunderdrums and a Boneknapper attacked me, after that I don't know."

Snotlout looked up slightly, a spark of hope in his chest, hoping, praying that his dad would understand, would still care. Snotlout's eyes caught the darker eyes of his father and the rage, hatred and disgust roiling, boiling, in their depths. Spitelout narrowed his eyes and turned his back on his son sharply, stomping away so forcefully Snotlout saw Hookfang flinch backwards weakly. Snotlout's heart fell. He knew his father would act this way but he could hope. He could hope.

He could have hoped, but he shouldn't have.

Snotlout felt the breath of defeat rip through his heart as Valka gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She bent down and wrapped her arms around Snotlout's frame, pulling him into a gentle hug. A child of shock ran through Snotlout's back. He could never remember a hug like this, gentle and deep with unfathomable meaning. Snotlout buried his head into Valka's chest, biting back the unwelcome, unViking like sob welling in his chest. Valka pulled away from Snotlout, who lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

"Hookfang will be OK Snotlout, just you wait and see. I of all people know how to heal dragons," Valka said gently as she released an unusual call to the sky. Hiccup signed for Snotlout what she had said and shot him a quick smile. A minute later wind brushed at Snotlout's face as Cloudjumper landed beside Valka, his head twisting slightly to the left curiously. Valka muttered something to her Stormcutter, pointing towards Hookfang. Cloudjumper growled and flew upwards, latching his back talons on Hookfang and taking off.

Valka and Gobber followed behind the Stormcutter, leaving Snotlout with Hiccup and Astrid. Snotlout tuned to his friends do before either could say anything and snapped quietly, "I would like to be left alone now please." Hiccup nodded respectfully, saying something to Astrid quickly then both left.

Snotlout leaned backwards, scanning then sunset filled sky aimlessly. _What now?_

* * *

><p>The sun had died by the time Snotlout finally moved from where he was sitting, the waning moon his only guide in the blackness of night. Unconsciously Snotlout weaved through familiar trees, flicking his gaze every which way warily, jumping at any small movement in the shadows. As he walked by a large cluster of rocks shaped oddly like a dragon's head, something stepped in front of him, towering over him. Snotlout clenched his fist, fixing his body into a fighting stance as the man stepped into the moonlight.<p>

"_Father_. What do you want?" Snotlout snarled, turning away from his father's hostile gaze slightly. Spitelout frowned, and in the cold light of the moon his grimace seems menacing and evil, shadows deepening over his face.

Spitelout stepped forwards, his grimace tightening as he neared Snotlout. Snotlout backed up swiftly, unwelcome fear bristling through his body as his father clasped his hand over Snotlout's shoulder. Snotlout shivered, shoving his father's hand away from him with a low growl. Snotlout bored his gaze into a shadowed tree, ignoring his father, who had started saying something but stopped at Snotlout's pointed disinterest.

Spitelout pulled Snotlout around, anger sparking I his eyes as Snotlout turned away from him again, this time snapping, "Why do you care father? You walked away when I told you guys. You father, don't want anything to do with a failure. That's all I am, and that's all I will ever bee. My friends won't want anything to do with me, especially since I'm a useless liability. I know you well enough father that you wish I would never have existed, then you wouldn't be disappointed every day of your life." Pain clenched through Snotlout's chest as he fished speaking, the weight of his hatred for himself causing him to sag slightly, shoulders dropping and eyes lowering.

Time seemed to stretch between the two Vikings, turned away from his fear and Spitelout with an unreadable expression on his face. Snotlout felt a his father grasp his arm, twisted him around and with a quick grimace slapped Snotlout across the face with little emotion. Snotlout felt a yelp escape his mouth as the stinging pain blasted through his face, reeling backwards in shock. Spitelout curled his lip in disgust and bent down to Snotlout.

"You are a disgrace. Leave my sights and never come back," Spitelout enunciated slowly as he bored his gaze into Snotlout's eyes. Before Snotlout could so much as say anything his father stomped away, his figure tense. Snotlout watched as his father was enveloped by the shadows and disappeared, flicking a rude gesture in his father's direction, yet he felt little satisfaction.

Snotlout gritted his teeth angrily, turning his anger on a small sapling, which bent unnaturally under his fist. Rage screamed at Snotlout's heart, an Inferno of fire seeming to blaze through his chest as he punched the sapling again, letting loose saga scream of anger into the frosty night.

When he walked into Berk's town square Snotlout noticed nothing around, not a Viking or dragon visible. _Where did they go? _He wondered as he glanced around, ducking into dragon stalls but nothing was near. Then a sudden movement came from near the Great Hall and Snotlout glanced in that direction. Vikings and dragon were pouring from the hall, some of the dragons rocketing off with quick movements of their wings. When Snotlout looked closer he realized most of the Berkian were drunk, wobbling down the stairs weakly. _Of course. I forgot today was the beginning of Thawfest. Not that there is anything to celebrate for me. _Snotlout trailed his gaze away from the happy villagers, sparks of jealousy sparking through his body at the ease his fellow villagers could celebrate. _Could enjoy the -_

Snotlout's thoughts were interrupted when something tapped him on the back. He bit back a yelp of shock as he turned to Hiccup. "What?" he snapped chilly, hoping Hiccup didn't realize he had scared Snotlout.

Hiccup moved closer in the light of the fire and signed, "The twins know. I don't know how but Ruffnut asked about you," Snotlout perked up at this, "and after a bit she asked me directly. I told her the truth and she wasn't shocked by it, so I guess she knew it." Hiccup stopped signing and glanced sideways, mouth fighting a grimace slightly. Curiousity peaked through Snotlout as Hiccup yelled something, eyes flicking to Snotlout. "Hookfang is going to be fine. Gobber patched him up and he's sleeping in the forge with Grump." Snotlout sighed in relief, a feeling of near happiness rushing through his core, but this was squares by the memory of his father naming him a disgrace.

"Thanks," he signed, giving Hiccup a gentle smile, trying his best not to let his smile fall into and frown. Hiccup looked surprised then smiled back, his body posture softening.

"I guess we are friends now?" Hiccup signed, a hopeful light sparking in his green eyes.

"Yeah." Snotlout gently punched Hiccup in the arm, who rubbed at his arm indignantly. "Oh come on," Snotlout sassed, "it couldn't hurt _that _much." Hiccup cracked a smile at Snotlout's joke, a laugh Snotlout could not hear escaping his lips.

After a brief lapse of silence between the two men, Snotlout itching to run off to his dragon with Hiccup staring at him the entire time, Hiccup glanced at Snotlout seriously. "Is something bothering you Snotlout, and and I do not mean the fact that you think you're useless.," Hiccup signed, at the same time as he angled his body so Snotlout could not escape him.

"It doesn't matter," Snotlout seethed, pissed that Hiccup was nosing into his business, like he did when he was helping him learn how to read lips and invent their signing communication.

"Snotlout it does. If your father-"

"Why do you think it was my father?" Snotlout snarled in response, turning his back to the chief and storming away before Hiccup could say anything more to him.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut was still mildly shocked about how she was right about what was wrong with Snotlout. It didn't really take a genius to figure it out but she had been slightly annoyed at Hiccup's look of shock when she said she knew. She wasn't dumb like what he and Fishlegs figured, she just didn't think like them. Then again who would?<p>

Ruffnut was intent on finding Snotlout, to try to talk to him but so far she was unsuccessful. Her brother had even looked for at hit, but easily lost interest, instead running off to find Grimhilda for "fun time" as he described it. Ruffnut had to admit she was relieved when her brother ran off, seeing as she was annoyed constantly by him pestering her correct letting Snotlout's obnoxious, yet annoying cute, flirting get to her while Tuffnut himself did the smell thing with Grim. _Then again Tuff things he has to "protect" me. However annoying that is. _Ruffnut walked around the corner of Hoark's house, stopping when she noticed a small, flickering, light in the forge. _Maybe Hiccup knows where Snotlout is. _The blond Viking turned towards the forge, and with a nonchalant grin walks up to to the forge, peeking into the inside of the shop. She stopped short when she saw the red Nightmare and his rider sitting on the ground, Snotlout muttering to Hookfang under his breath.

"Snotlout? Snot-" Ruffnut mentally slapped herself, remembering her conversation with Hiccup about Snotlout and walked up to ten short Viking. Hookfang noticed Ruffnut coming closer to him and Snotlout and chirped at her, his tail beating the ground slightly. Snotlout looked up a guarded look on his face that quickly was replaced by a fragment of joy.

"Hey Ruffnut," Snotlout said, twisting his body so he could stand up. "Are you good?" Ruffnut found it somewhat strange to hear the way Snotlout now talked slower, more deliberately as if he was trying to remember how to say the words he could not hear anymore.

"I'm fine. Though annoyed that you would not tell your best friends about your quote-unquote 'liability'. Tuffnut and I would understand-"

Snotlout cast Ruffnut a withering glare that halted her speech immediately. "Excuse me for being rude Ruffnut but how in Thor's name I am supposed to know what you're saying, huh? Or did you forget about the fact that..." Snotlout stopped, gaze falling to the ground shamefully.

Ruffnut watched Snotlout as he turned back to Hookfang and busied himself with scratching his dragon's jaw. Hookfang rumbled joyfully, stretching his wings out ziggy so Ruffnut could see a large scar, recently closed up, etched across his chest scales. Looking closer Ruffnut saw that this scar was mirrored by a larger scar at the base of his right wing. Hookfang and Snotlout both seem unbothered by the scars, Snotlout even gently scratching his dragon's scales near the scars.

Ruffnut bent down beside Snotlout, laying her hand on his shoulder. Snotlout glanced towards her, then snapped his eyes to her hand, then back to her face. Ruffnut watched him, a warm flush running through her body as Snotlout edged closer to her subtly, a hopeful glance on his face. Ruffnut had paid no mind to picking a man since her lose of interest in Eret and maybe, just maybe she could like her best friend. And more than just _like _him. The soft crackle of the fireplace center the soft silence it the forge, save a few happy rumbles from Hookfang, and truthfully Ruffnut enjoyed this silence more than anything.

"Sorry that I snapped at you Ruff... It's just..." Snotlout stopped, turning his gaze away from Ruffnut, "I thought you and the others would want nothing to do with me, a useless deaf freak. How much more useless could I become? Me, Snotlout Jorgenson the deaf, useless son of Spitelout, whose mother abandoned him because she couldn't handle living with my father ever again. How could the girl I've loved since I was five accept me, let alone her brother, my best friend. How?"

Ruffnut didn't reply, seeing as she didn't know that secret sign language Hiccup was telling her about but she did wrap her arms around Snotlout, pulling his muscular frame against her. Snotlout sighed stressfully, letting his arms wrap around Ruffnut's frame.

"Thank you," he breathed softly, the thrum of tension in his body slowly leaving with his words.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like an hour, Hookfang watching them closely, until Ruffnut gently pushed Snotlout away from her, getting up slowly and walking up to a desk where papers with drawings of saddle ideas were lying. Picking one up, along with a charcoal writing implant, Ruffnut walked over to Snotlout and Hookfang, slapping the paper to the ground as she began writing out something to Snotlout. She handed the paper to Snotlout, then meaningfully tapped the paper. "Read it," she mouthed, and slowly Snotlout obeyed.

As Snotlout's eyes flashed over the paper Ruffnut could see a slight smile form on his lips, then then he looked up to her. "You'll do that? Learn singing? For me?" Ruffnut nodded. Snotlout's smile in response showed his missing canine and with a swift movement he had Ruffnut wrapped in his arms.

"Thank you Ruffnut."

"Of course," Ruffnut whispered to herself as Snotlout let let go off her and blushed, his ice blue eyes lightening for the first time in two months since the attack. Snotlout then glanced towards Hookfang, who smacked him with his large head happily. Snotlout laughed and shoved Hookfang away playfully. Ruffnut watched watched as dragon and rider tussle and internally she realized she felt happy, relieved, and almost joyful.

I _did the right thing._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok yeah. Welp. That won't SO much longer than intended. For a one shot of all things. Hoped you enjoyed it and please leave reviews! I like follows and faves but reviews are what really count. It helps me improve charters and my writing choices. <strong>

**Until next time!**

**Ok so like I don't know. I feel like I screwed this up :/**


End file.
